<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Met Louis in the Bathroom by auto_allthetime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680480">I Met Louis in the Bathroom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/auto_allthetime/pseuds/auto_allthetime'>auto_allthetime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Harry Styles Loves Louis Tomlinson, Harry Styles Thinks Louis Tomlinson is Pretty, Love at First Sight, M/M, Niall Horan &amp; Harry Styles Friendship, Past Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Romance, Soulmates, Soulmates Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:22:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>653</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28680480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/auto_allthetime/pseuds/auto_allthetime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is literally just the song “I Met Sarah in the Bathroom” by awfultune, but make it about Larry. Enjoy:)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Met Louis in the Bathroom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I ran to my dressing room, still panting. I grabbed my phone and debated calling Gemma, but knew she would have something judgmental to say about it. </p>
<p>I scrolled through my list of contacts and stopped when I landed on Niall Horan. So far, he was the only friend I had really made while competing on the X-Factor. I had grown kind of close to him in the past week, so I clicked his name and waited while the phone rang. </p>
<p>I heaved a sigh of relief when he picked up after a few rings. </p>
<p>“Harry?”, he asked, his voice muffled. He must have been lying down. It was pretty late, after all. “What’s up?”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath and started babbling uncontrollably. “Niall, I know we don’t really know each other all that well, but something groundbreaking just happened and I really need someone to listen.”</p>
<p>A slight pause came from the other end of the line. “Um...that was a lot. Hang on a minute. I’ll get out of bed.”</p>
<p>I waited impatiently while listening to the shuffling of blankets and pillows. I tapped my foot on the floor, anxious. I was about to explode with nervous energy. I need desperately to get this off my chest. </p>
<p>“Okay, I’m ready!”, Niall exclaimed. “Spill it, Harold.”</p>
<p>Despite myself, I smiled. Niall had a way of making people feel genuinely warm inside, no matter the circumstances. </p>
<p>“Okay...but I need you to promise not to interrupt me.”, I said. “It’s all going to come out in pretty much one breath. It’s important.”</p>
<p>Niall laughed. “Promise! Now go on, I’m tired.”</p>
<p>I took a deep breath. </p>
<p>“Alright, so...let me tell you the story. </p>
<p>So I met this boy after yesterday’s auditions- a really cute boy, he had these...you know the  clips from the store that you put in your hair? The colorful ones? Yeah, he had those. </p>
<p>Oh, and gorgeous hair and pretty clothes. He was like a model. Like one of those boys...</p>
<p>His name was Louis.</p>
<p>I was kinda shy, but he was a daredevil.  </p>
<p>And he likes to smoke; but he doesn’t like to drink because he knows that his parents will yell at him. </p>
<p>Then he said ‘Hey Harry?’ (Yeah, what’s up?)</p>
<p>‘You know, I really like hanging out with you. (Aw, I really like hanging out with you too!)</p>
<p>‘I think I really wanna kiss you.’ (Wait...really?)</p>
<p>‘Yeah but I don’t wanna scare you.’ (Oh...well, it’s cool.)</p>
<p>Next thing I knew, Louis took me to the bathroom.<br/>
I met...I met Louis in the bathroom.</p>
<p>Then we were up against the wall and he was calling me baby, I said:</p>
<p>‘Are you sure? This is kinda crazy.’</p>
<p>He said, ‘I just really wanna go, I don’t wanna take it slow.’</p>
<p>And with a face like his, I couldn’t say no. I could never say no.”</p>
<p>I finished my speech, out of breath. My hands trembled as I relived the moment. I waited for Niall to say something. </p>
<p>“So...?”</p>
<p>After a few more seconds of silence, Niall whistled. “Well damn, Harry. I’m no expert on love, but if you ask me, I think you just found your soulmate.”</p>
<p>“You really think-“</p>
<p>Suddenly a knock at the door interrupted me. I tucked my phone between my shoulder and ear, opening the door. My mouth hung open as I saw the bright, icy blue eyes staring back at me. </p>
<p>“Hey, um, I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime? Preferably now?”, asked Louis, leaning against the doorway. </p>
<p>I smiled slowly. This seemed too good to be true. I almost pinched myself to make sure I wasn’t dreaming. </p>
<p>I nodded happily as I took the phone in my hand. Louis took my free hand and led me out of the dressing room and I put the phone to my ear. </p>
<p>“Hey Niall? I’ll call you back.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>